cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Nuclear missile silo (Generals 1)
Usage In the 2020 war against the GLA, the Chinese used nuclear silos to launch very powerful nuclear missiles at enemy targets. Nuclear missiles, once launched, were impossible to stop, and would detonate with incredible force. Throughout the first 20 years of the 21st century, the Chinese have managed to develop extremely ''powerful thermonuclear warheads, those of which are at least 20 times stronger than US nukes. Its sheer power is due to the ability of the Chinese to substantially maximize the efficiency of its fusion reactions. Though somewhat common as compared to the Particle Link Cannon, the Chinese have chosen to foresee the genuine potential which still lies in conventional hydrogen bombs, and have endeavoured to maximize its capabilities not only as a WMD, but as a weapon in conventional warfare as well. Based on the size of the explosion and the fallout, a reasonable estimate for the explosive force is about a few hundred megatons. The nuclear missile could wreak unprecedented destruction across vast areas, leaving the enemies battered and disorganized. The blast shatters more weakly armored structures, eliminates armored vehicles, and leaves radiation behind, which would damage all remaining vehicles and infantry. Upgrades It was also used to upgrade the Chinese tanks and is some cases airplanes. *Uranium Shells, increase the damage done by Battlemasters and Overlord Tanks/Emperor Overlord Tanks by 25% and let their shells contain a small radiation fall-out. ''Available from start by General Tsing Shi Tao *Nuclear Tanks, increase the speed of Battlemasters and Overlord Tanks/Emperor Overlord Tanks by 25%. Available from start by General Tsing Shi Tao *Neutron Shells, give the Nuke Cannon the ability to switch to Neutron Shells, eliminating all infantry(including drivers) on impact. Not available to General Ta Hun Kwai as he did not have the Nuke Cannon *Tactical Nuke MIG, equip the MIG with a far more devastating Nuclear load. Tsing Shi Tao only Description Ironically for a missile silo, much of this structure was above ground, and it consisted of a small command center and a horizontally loaded missile launcher, more akin to the launching mechanism behind a Scud missile than an actual silo. When required, the missile would be positioned by a powerful piston into an upright position, while the roof retracted. Once fully vertical, the weapon fired. The structure itself was heavily armored with steel and concrete. Counters The Silo was very expensive and used up a large amount of power, and it also revealed itself to all opponents. This made it (or supporting power plants) attractive targets for enemy forces, who would at all costs want to stop the weapon from being launched. Although great against vehicles and lightly defended buildings the nuclear missile was considered less effective than the Particle Cannon and Scud Storm in the war against the GLA, mostly due to the GLA's use of holes beneath their buildings through which personnel could be deployed to rebuild them (although the radiation would kill one or two workers off before they started). Also notable was that the Nuclear missile was the slowest firing superweapon and as so would would lose in a battle against the other weapons as well as be cautiously used in case of a opposing superweapon History After the GLA defeat of the Americans the Chinese deployed a nuclear missile against an American base captured by the GLA. See also *Nuclear missile silo (Tiberium Universe) *Temple of Nod (Tiberium Universe) *RA2:Nuclear Silo (RA Universe) *Superweapons *Particle Cannon *Scud Storm Category:Generals:China Buildings Category:Generals:Buildings